Peace and Quiet
by KidWithADream
Summary: Maya's only been gone for two weeks in New York at her dream college because an early entry. Due to her new change in speed she hasn't grasped how to balance her time of exploring, learning, and Emily. Emily's slowly breaking, but with a few planners sneaking behind her back, Maya and Emily come together for some peace and quiet. My first time so PLEASE tell me what you think!


**NO POV**

I miss Maya. It's been two weeks from her and I still haven't gotten used to the situation. She's going to be gone for a whole other month! What am I going to do?

"Hey sweetie how was your day?" Pam Fields asked knowing how her daughter was struggling with Maya's absence.

"Fine." Emily slugged into the kitchen. She slowly grabbed an apple and turned towards the stairs. Before she could reach the first mountain her mother called to her.

"Emily! Your fathers on the phone. Here talk to him." Pam stated while she chanced over and handed Emily the phone. "You can keep the home phone up there after you've hung up. I'm going to grocery store and then to get ice cream with Sheryl, I'll see you for dinner." Mrs. Fields uncharacteristically smiled at Emily.

"Hello?"

"Hey Emmy, how ya doing?" Wayne's calm voice rang in Emily's ear.

"I miss her daddy, I miss her a lot." Emily's voice cracked as she finally spoke her true feelings out loud. She had been telling everyone "I'm fine" or "I'm getting use to it," but when she heard the true concern laced in her father's simple sentence, she couldn't lie. At least … not to him. She had stopped midway through her hike up the stairs to speak to her father. With her back pressed against the wall, she slid down and comforted herself within one step to hear what Wayne had to say.

"I know Emmy, I know. But it will get better with time."

"How can you and mom do this? Don't you ever wonder what she's doing, and then just wish you could be there with her to do it too?"

Wayne sighed, "All the time baby. But we get through it because we trust in each other completely. And from time to time we drop off some surprises that are much needed."

"So are you say—"

"No," Wayne cut Emily off, "You don't have the money for surprises right now. All that money is for college, and you'll thank us later." Emily grunted upon hearing that statement for the trillionth time. "However you are in need of a surprise which is in your room."

"How do you know I'm not in my room now?" Emily grinned knowing for sure that her dad was sitting in her window seat.

"Because you wouldn't be talking to me if you were, which tells me you haven't gotten there yet. Emily hurry up." Mr. Fields stated.

"Yes sir." Emily smiled while picking up her book bag and jogging up the rest of her stairway. "I'm outside my room now," Emily sing-sung to her father through the phone.

"Well go inside of it silly. That's where the surprise is waiting." Wayne chuckled.

"Dad I already know you're in my room. You were better at surprising me the last few times." Emily stated matter of factly.

"Emily Fields! Open your door, go inside, and see your surprise." Wayne answered annoyed.

"Fine, fine. But it won't be fun because I already know it's …" Emily was at a loss for words. Her dad was there, laughing at her reaction … through an iPhone 5s screen … an iPhone 5s screen that belonged to her girlfriend. The iPhone 5s screen was also in the hands of said girlfriend. Her criss-crossed, bright eyed, wide smiling girlfriend seated on her bed.

Calming down from his laughter Wayne spoke, "Alright Maya you can hang up no. I just wanted to see her reaction."

"Yes sir, thanks Mr. Fields. Bye!" She turned the phone around, waved, and clicked 'End FaceTime'. Maya leaned to her left a little so that she could shove her phone in her right butt pocket. When she finished the process she looked up to see Emily's beautiful face in front of hers.

Maya was seated in the middle of Emily's bed. Emily walked to the edge of her bed, bent her body at the waist and leaned down so she was leveled with Maya's. Her hands were on either side of Maya's thighs, tempted too, but not touching them. Their eyes locked once Maya's phone was away.

"Is this real?" Emily questioned, still not over the shock of how well her parents and sneaky girlfriend got her.

"Oh this most defiantly is real." Maya spoke with a smirk, and that was it. Emily lost it.

She latched onto Maya's shirt, gripping as much fabric in her hands as possible and pulled Maya's lips towards hers. Their lips smashed together. Hard.

Emily climbed on top of her bed, with the little room that was left, and pushed Maya onto her back, all while not breaking the heated kiss. The force from Emily was so strong Maya's left leg flew out to its full length while her right one stayed bent. Emily's left thigh landed deep in between the center of Maya's. Maya gasped at the arousing shock that sparked throughout her body. She lifted her body upward, about two inches, and Emily just pushed her back down. Maya moaned at Emily's aggressiveness and hot tongue asking, no pleading, for entrance which she quickly granted. Emily's tongue shot passed Maya's teeth and happily ran into Maya's. The battle for dominance was short lived because Emily was in the winning position. Emily removed her hands from the pillows beside Maya's head and sent them through Maya's hair making the kiss even deeper. But Maya's low moan that vibrated through Emily's mouth wasn't good enough. How deep Emily's tongue was, wasn't good enough. She wanted more. She needed more. She hasn't kissed her girlfriends lips or tasted the inside of her girlfriends mouth in two weeks. When you have a girlfriend as hot and skilled at kissing as Maya, two weeks would make you this lustful too. Emily used her hands to tilt Maya's head back, in turn causing her neck to straighten out and the passage way for Emily's tongue a lot clearer. So she followed it. She shoved her tongue straight down the passage way in Maya's mouth, as long as her tongue would go, as deep as her tongue would let her, and Maya couldn't take it. Maya's eyes fluttered open, blinking rapidly at the sensation. Her vision was fogged as she let out a whimper.

Emily retracted her tongue and pulled her face back to look at her heavy, heavy panting girlfriend underneath her. Maya had never whimpered before, no, normally that was Emily. But Emily had never gone two weeks without Maya near her willing to kiss. She couldn't help but smile at her new accomplishment. Emily was breathing hard, but nowhere near Maya, she had defiantly gotten out all of her lust. Emily leaned down to kiss Maya again, but this time it was gentle, way softer. The kiss was open-mouthed, and wet, but with no tongue. This kiss said "I love you" and when Emily kissed Maya like that again, the kiss said "I missed you."

Emily once again stopped the kiss but instead of pulling back a few inches, she straddled Maya and sat up completely. She gently grabbed Maya's shirt and pulled her girlfriend to sit up right too. Emily got off Maya's lap and laid down on her back, all while grabbing onto Maya's shirt pulling her with her. Emily opened her legs and Maya gladly rested her hips deep in between Emily. Maya placed her hands on either side of Emily's face and looked down at her beautiful girlfriend. Emily removed her hands from her hold on Maya's shirt and locked them together behind Maya's neck. They both sighed.

Running her right hand up and down the back of Maya's neck, into the opening of her shirt, and the nape of her neck, Emily asked, "Where's my mother?"

Maya chuckled because now she thought, wasn't the time to ask that question. "Do you want to know truthfully?"

"Yes, Mrs. Master Plan."

Maya smirked at her new title, "She's with the girls at Spencer's house setting up for my homecoming."

"Your homecoming?" Emily questioned.

"I'm not going to continue the early college entry. I wanna stay here, with you … but that's where your mom is. Why must you ask my pretty lady?"

"Because I want you. I really want you now actually, and I was wondering if I'd have to be quiet."

Maya laughed softly to the side before turning and holding an intense gaze with Emily. "You've got me. I'm not going anywhere." And with that Maya leaned down and kissed Emily gently. She lowered her arms to her forearms and sunk deeper into her girlfriend enticing a sexy moan from Emily's lips. But nothing was better than Emily's beautiful whimper as Maya slowly grinded her hips into Emily's. As Maya gracefully unbuttoned and unzipped Emily's pants she kissed Emily passionately. It was clear that with every passionate kiss and slow, deep grind, Maya had planned on making love to her girl today. And if anyone were to enter the house for the next few hours, they would hear the beautiful moans of love making and leave, allowing the couple to have peace and quiet.


End file.
